1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sash windows and is directed more specifically to improvements in weatherproofing, namely in weathertight sealing means for sash windows of the type having horizontally movable sashes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been known a sash window wherein a weathertight sealing strip is attached to either of the inside wall of the bottom horizontal frame member of each horizontally movable sash or an opposed upstanding wall of the sill of the outer window frame, so as to be in sliding engagement with the other. This known arrangement has the disadvantage that rain water can easily collect between the rails and the upstanding sill wall by entering either over the rails or through dust outlets formed by cut away terminal portions of the rails. Moreover, as the sashes are moved up or down relative to the outer window frame at the time of installation so as to be in working position, it is possible that the sealing strips become placed out of engagement with the desired walls in the normal operating positions of the sashes.
In another known arrangement a weathertight sealing strip is carried by each horizontally movable sash so as to make slidable engagement with the exterior surface of the respective rail. This arrangement also has the disadvantage of permitting intrusion of rain water through dust outlets formed in the rails.